This invention relates to the field of sun visors, and particularly a sun visor which can be releasably secured to a pair of sunglasses or other types of eye glasses.
Prior art sun visors are typically a permanent part of another item such as the bill portion of a cap, or if they are separate items they include such things as an elastic band which goes around the wearer's head to hold a visor in place above the wearer's eyes.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that it provides a sun visor which can be readily secured to a pair of sunglasses, or other eye glasses, held in place thereon above the lens of the eye glasses, and supported to extend outwardly therefrom. When through using the sun visor it can be readily disconnected from the eye glasses.
The sun visor in accordance with this invention also includes a storage pocket for items such as keys, a money clip, and even for the eye glasses themselves.